Ojos Brujos
by Hechicera del Este
Summary: (Editado)- La veracidad se halla en la mirada. Natasha ama el verde de las imposibilidades.


**Ojos brujos**

Admirar su mirada verde significaba perderse en llanuras serenas de brisa cálida y silencio envolvente. Surcar esa mirada suponía un reto para su compostura arduamente disciplinada.

Deseaba- siempre- que esas ventanas glaucas brillaran cuando él la aprisionaba contra cualquier superficie que pudiese contener sus cuerpos, acallar sus gemidos, suspiros y gritos, brindarles la discreción que tanta falta les hacía. Ajenos a cámaras de vigilancia y al ojo indiscreto de los compañeros de lucha.

Natasha vivía para extraviarse en ese infinito con tonos de bosque primaveral. No deseaba admitir contra toda voluntad que él se había convertido en una pieza indispensable para completar su caótica y exasperante personalidad, mezcla de mujer fatal, fantasma y guerrera. Su voz; las palabras moduladas con su lengua de plata la estremecían intensamente al escucharlas… o al recordarlas cuando lo necesitaba, perdida ella en el Helicarrier, perdida su mano con gesto danzante. El resultado le provocaba hondas oleadas de placer, físico, que cerca del paroxismo se hacía invasor de sus emociones supuestamente vedadas.

Inteligibles constaban sus recuerdos del primer encuentro sexual.

Odio por su presencia; asco por su atención; curiosidad por su estrategia; la libido inestable como nitroglicerina. Desembocaron tantas contradicciones en un juego total abierto a toda clase de experimentaciones y perversiones que aquel que los hubiese visto no habría podido distinguir algo más que una pelea. Por suerte para ambos, las heridas desaparecían en segundos gracias a la intervención de la magia; pero el sabor de una sangre no humana prácticamente la adentró en un furor cercano a la locura.

Los labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa. Parecía que era su destino enamorarse de los hombres a los que detestaba. Ciertamente pertenecía a esa clase, razonó con sorna: era inteligente, astuto, sabio- cuando los celos le dejaban ver más allá de sí mismo-, muy arrogante, indiferente y distante, si no te habías ganado su respeto y aprecio.

A sus pies se extendía New York. La Torre Stark, curiosamente, supo integrarse orgánicamente al complejo entramado de la urbe y brindaba una vista gloriosa del panorama.

Sus ojos de pupila azul otearon el horizonte que lanzaba contra su fina piel un frío viento cortante que apenas si notaba. Las telas de su ropa se agitaron levemente, pero su cabello parecía movido por un huracán que lo transformaba en un hermoso torbellino rojo, reflejo de su impaciencia.

Ella, desde el primer y alucinante paso dado, le había espetado que tenía derecho a usar su cuerpo de la forma que mejor se le antojara; él solo la miró como si fuese una cucaracha. Sin embargo, el acuerdo no declarado siguió su curso, complejizándose, profundizándose, atrapándolos. Natasha supo claramente que no escaparían, pero le inquietaba el hecho de que ninguno lo quisiera o, al menos, lo intentara.

Entonces, desafiando toda lógica del Multiverso, él fue sincero, sincero como jamás tuvo la necesidad de serlo, y unas horas antes la miró con sus ojos verdes y le confesó que necesitaba- ya sabía que la quería sin conversarlo- de ella. La reacción lógica fue reír a carcajadas, doblándose sobre sí misma y buscando apoyo para conservar el equilibrio. Oh, pésima elección: la risa cesó de golpe cuando la expresión seria del rostro adusto fue lo único que captó su atención, lo que le provocó ser presa de un congelamiento súbito. Solo atinó a desviar la mirada y agachar la cabeza mientras le escuchaba alejarse con actitud impasible, el paso firme, pausado y cadencioso que la hacía ponerse en guardia y relajarse a la velocidad de la luz.

Desde aquel momento no lo había visto, pero la señal de su rastreador la condujo a la cúspide del rascacielos ahora abandonado. Y allí le esperaba, asustada y anhelante en el sitio donde todo comenzó realmente, deseando que Loki, su dios-leyenda, acudiera al mudo llamado.

El cambio en la atmósfera fue sutil; se coló bajo su dermis y estimuló cada uno de los nervios. El frenesí la invadió, sin preocuparse por acallar la faceta que suprimía ante los extraños, haciéndole saber con certeza que él estaba junto a ella, embargado por las mismas emociones confusas.

La unión fue la convergencia de dos poderosas energías. El asgardiano- no cautivo, no proscrito, no villano- y la guerrera- no agente, no espía, no subordinada- se fundieron en un abrazo, buscando con desesperación los ojos del otro, océanos inundando praderas. Loki la mantuvo lo más cerca que pudo para impedir que se desvaneciera el único momento real que habían atesorado durante largo tiempo.

En la cima de su mundo, el beso fue sereno. A Natasha le hizo recordar los sensuales y embrujadores ojos verdes del primer ser que adoraba de una forma extrañamente nueva, casi mágica.


End file.
